


Red Roses and Sugar Flowers

by pigeonprince (alexgastank)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Life, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgastank/pseuds/pigeonprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has had his eye on the little house next to his for quite some time. </p><p>But what will he do when he learns that the person who's moved in is the most beautiful boy he's ever met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses and Sugar Flowers

Your name is Daichi Sawamura and your life is almost painfully boring...

 

Or, at least, it was.

 

It all began the day you stepped out on your front porch to see a moving van parked in front of the small house next door. The small house had been on sale for some time now and truth be told you were hoping nobody would move in there. You were hoping to save up to buy it yourself.

It was a cute little one story house with blue siding, completely out of place on your street of two and three family homes. It only had four rooms; a living room, an eat in kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Most of the rooms were very open and there was a little patio out back. You figured it was perfect for one person, but had enough room to accommodate two a little further down the line. But now that dream was dead.

You decided to go see what type of person had moved into this perfect little house.

 

That may have been a mistake

Because the moment he opened the door, his bright brown eyes and silver hair were engraved in your mind.

You realized quickly that you'd been staring for too long. You fumbled to try and find words, but he spoke first.

"Oh! Are you my neighbor?" He smiled and you swore your heart skipped a beat.

You nodded. "Yeah... I live on the second floor of that house there." You indicated the direction of your house with your thumb. "I'm Daichi... Daichi Sawamura."

The boy smiled and extended his slender hand. "Nice to meet you Sawamura-san! My name's Koushi Sugawara, but most just call me Suga."

Suga... It suited him.

You shook his hand and smiled. "Please... Call me Daichi"

 

You didn't expect him to make such an impression on you. Most of the day at your job you were distracted, thinking about that boy with the beautiful silver hair and brown eyes. There was something about him that you couldn't quite put your finger on.

You decided you'd use a little of your leftover money from this week's pay to get him a housewarming gift on the way home.

'After all...' you thought 'it's not like I'm saving up for anything anymore...'

 

As you were shopping however, it occurred to you that you had no idea what people usually give as housewarming gifts.

You decided on a small silver vase and, upon purchasing the vase, decided to get him flowers as well. You were suddenly reminded of a little florist shop that had opened a few doors down from your office building.

The shop looked something that stepped out of a cheesy romance movie. A little orange awning covered the windowed storefront. Flower pots hung in front of the windows and window boxes lined the face of the building.

The bell jingled as you opened the door. A small boy wearing an orange hat and apron was standing behind the counter, arranging flowers in a vase.

"I'll be with you in just one moment!" The small boy behind the counter said with his back to you. There was something familiar about his voice but you decided to disregard it for now.

All along the walls of the shop were bouquets of flowers. Some were marked with prices, others with little tags that said "reserved" with dates and locations written in some of the most elegant handwriting you'd ever seen.

"Oh! Sawamura-san!"

You flinched. The boy had turned around to face you, his mouth curved in a smile.

"Suga? You work here?"

"Ah..." He tucked his hands behind his back and blushed slightly. "No actually I own this shop... I used to run it online out of my mother's basement but I finally got popular enough and got together enough money to open my own store!"

Daichi smiled.

A florist... Somehow that fit Suga perfectly...

"So what can I do for you?" He said with a smile, placing his hat on the counter and leaning against it. "Are you looking for flowers for someone special?"

You shook your head and chuckled. "No no no nothing like that... I'm single. No matter how much I wish I wasn't." You weren't sure, but you thought you might've seen his smile widen slightly. "But maybe you can help me out with something..." You reached into your bag and produced the silver vase. "What do you think would look nicest in this vase?"

Suga's eyes perked up. "Oh! Well you want a pretty deep color with that... Maybe these purple ones? Or these blue ones? Or..." Suga layed a few flowers out on the counter. None of them really seemed right until... "Or, you could go with my personal favorite..." He pulled a beautiful deep red rose from behind his ear. "I'd go with the roses myself, especially if it's a gift. Classic and romantic."

You smiled. "I think I'll take a half-dozen of those then. You're right, classic and romantic."

He looked happy so you figured you'd done something right. "Yeah!" He continued, placing the roses in the vase, "This would look really pretty if you put this gold ribbon around the center of the vase. Perfect for the holidays!" He typed a few things into his register and smiled. "That'll be $25 please!"

You looked a little surprised. "Really? I expected much more..."

"Friends and family discount." He smiled. "Just this once though."

You smiled back. "Well thank you!" You looked down at the flowers in the vase and then lightly pushed them back toward Suga with a smile.

His face fell. "Whats wrong? I can add other flowers if you want!"

"No no! It's perfect! But um..." You smiled bashfully "It's for you."

His face brightened again. "Oh wow! Thank you so much!" He smiled down at the flowers, and then smiled up at you. "I close up shop in a few minutes... Do you wanna walk home with me?"

Your heart fluttered a bit. "Actually, I drove today, but I can give you a ride. Besides it's kind of cold to walk."

He smiled at you. "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much! And hey maybe you can stay for dinner."

You nodded. "Sure!" You'd be lying if you said you weren't looking for an excuse to spend more time with him. "I can even help you unpack if you want."

"I was actually hoping you'd say that." He giggled "I'm not very strong and I'm pretty cheap so I could use some help with the bigger things."

"It's settled then. I'll go pull my car around."

He smiled. "Okay! I'll try to get everything finished as soon as possible!" He put his hat back on and smiled. You noticed the embroidery on the hat. "Sugar Flower" was written in a silver thread. Around it were a few embroidered red roses with leaves. The hat itself was a light orange and matched his apron. 

Everything about this boy was so down right adorable and you weren't sure if your heart could take it

 

                                                                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suga flopped next to you on his couch. You'd just finished helping him unload and put together most of his furniture.

"Whew!" He huffed out a breath and smiled. "Thats all of it! Thanks for helping me out."

"No trouble at all! But you're not done yet." Suga looked at you confused. You smiled and placed the vase on the coffee table. "There we go... Now you're done!"

Suga smiled. Then his face fell and he gasped. "Oh I forgot dinner! It's almost 9:30 I can see if I can whip something up..."

"No no it's fine! You don't have to --"

You both moved to get up at the same time, causing you to bump heads.

"Oh my God I'm so so sorry!"

"Hey no it's okay!" He giggled. "Accidents happen!"

You shrugged. "Yeah, but that sounded like it hurt..." You raised your hand to his forehead and gently pressed your fingers where you'd bumped. His cheeks grew pink. You started to lose yourself a little. Your hand moved slowly from his forehead to his hair, then traveled slowly down to his neck. 

You managed to gather your thoughts just as you were inches from his lips. You pulled back almost immediately and stood up.

"A-Ah! Well I... It's late um... I-I should... go..." You scooted quickly out the door. 

 

Almost as soon as you entered you apartment your room mates could tells something was up. Noya and Asahi had known you since high school so this was no surprise. 

Noya grinned. "Ohoho someone's hot for the cutie next door!" 

You scowled at him. "Knock it off!" Your face reddened once again.

Asahi smiled sweetly. "C'mon Noya don't tease him too much... I'm sure you'll figure everything out Daichi." 

You sat down next to them and held your face in your hands. You groaned loudly.

Noya laughed and slapped his hand hard against your back. "Wow you've got it bad!"

"Shut up!" You shoved his hand away. "Besides..." You sighed "It doesn't matter. I messed it all up."

Asahi placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true..."

You groaned again in response and stood up. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed... If I don't get up for work I probably called out so don't bother me..."

 

                                                                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sure enough the next day when you sat up in your bed, feeling more lonely than you ever had int your entire life, you decided you deserved a day off. 

You spent most of the day watching 80's romance movies.

 _'Research'_  you told yourself

But unfortunately you didn't have a boombox to hold over your head to play a cheesy love song, and you couldn't request a beautiful slow song to the DJ and ask him to dance at the Spring Formal. 

 

You were about to just give up when there was a knock on your door.

"Daichi?" Asahi's voice came from the other side of the door. "I know you said not to bother you but I have a letter for you. The boy from next door left it with me and told me to give it to you."

You opened the door and were promptly handed an envelope. 

On the back, in that same beautiful handwriting you'd seen in the flower shop, was your name followed by a little drawing of a rose.

"Thanks Asahi..." You shut your door and sat on your bed.

 _'What if he's telling me he never wants to see me again?'_  You tried to shake that thought from your head.

Slowly, you opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. 

 

_"Hey Daichi!_

_I noticed you didn't go out to work today. I hope you aren't sick :(_

_Anyway, I know we've only just met but I feel very drawn to you._

_Please come visit my shop again, or come by for dinner._

_We'll call it a date!_

_I hope I see you very soon!_

_Feel better!!_

_xoxo_

_< 3 Suga"_

 

 

Suddenly, you didn't feel so lonely anymore.


End file.
